creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Künstler der Toten
Erst waren es nur Tage, dann wurden es Wochen, sogar Monate und schließlich Jahre, die ich hier verbracht habe. Ich habe jeden Tag einen Strich in die Wand geritzt, um die Übersicht nicht zu verlieren. Ich habe nachgezählt, 4 Jahre und 364 Tage, saß ich nun schon in diesem kleinen dreckigen Loch. Ich kriege keinen Besuch, nur einen Psychiater, der mir jeden Tag die gleichen Fragen stellt. "Wie konnten Sie sowas tun?" und "Was hat Sie dazu getrieben?", all diese sinnlosen Fragen und nie hat er eine Antwort bekommen.thumb|224px Warum sollte ich so einem auch antworten. Der sich Morgens zur Arbeit fertig macht, so tut als ob er sich für Menschen wie mich interessiert und Abends zu seiner Frau ins Bett steigt und alles vergisst. Warum sollte ich so einem, von meinem Meisterwerk erzählen. Ich bin nämlich ein Künstler. Nur leider erkennt es hier keiner. Sie halten mich für verrückt, geisteskrank und gefährlich für die Außenwelt. Sie versuchen mich zu "kurieren" bevor meine Strafe endet und man mich wieder in die Welt entlässt. Für mich ist sie eine leere Leinwand, die mit Blut und Gedärmen bemalt werden will. Ich wollte schon immer Künstler sein. Wiederum war es mir zu langweilig mit Farbe zu malen. Und so fing es an. Eines Abends saß ich zu Tisch mit meiner Familie. Es gab Kroketten, Rotkohl und Pute. Ein wahres Festmahl! Meine Familie war wundervoll! Da wäre zum einen meine kleine Tochter Marie. Sie ist ein wahres Goldstück! Blonde lange Haare, giftgrüne Augen, welche nur so danach schrien, dass sie beschützt und geliebt werden wollen. Sie war mit ihren 8 Jahren den anderen Kindern geistig schon immer überlegen. Deswegen war sie wohl auch eine Außenseiterin. Es tat mir Leid, wenn sie mal wieder von der Schule kam und ihre traurigen Augen zu mir aufschauten und um Hilfe baten, weil diese Gören aus ihrer Klasse sie geärgert hatten. Oft heulte sie sich an meiner Schulter aus und ich hielt sie fest in meinen Armen. Zum anderen wäre da mein Sohn Benjamin. Ein kleiner aufgeweckter Junge, mit hellbraunen Haaren und dunkelbraunen Knopfaugen. Er war mit seinen 10 Jahren der große Bruder. Im Gegensatz zu Marie, war er sehr beliebt in der Schule und hatte viele Freunde. Er war ein mittelmäßiger Schüler und verbrachte seine Zeit am liebsten mit seinen realen oder seinen elektronischen Freunden. Oft sah ich ihm dabei zu wie er sich durch irgendwelche Fantasiewelten kämpfte oder Gegenstände sammelte. Zuletzt wäre da noch meine bezaubernde Frau Melanie. Ich erinnere mich zu gern an ihr schwarzes, welliges Haar, welches sich weich und sanft an ihre Brüste schmiegte. Ihre strahlend, blauen Augen, welche mir jeden Tag und jeden Abend ein Lächeln auf die Lippe bescherten. Sie war die liebste Person die ich kannte, so ein reines Herz und noch so jung mit ihren 25 Jahren. Ihre blasse, zarte Haut war so wunderschön und ich liebte es sie einfach im Arm zu halten und stundenlang ihren Körper zu liebkosen. Seit 5 Jahren waren wir verheiratet, damals bei unser Hochzeit war sie 20 und ich 27 Jahre alt. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick....und den letzten. Eines Abends bemerkte ich nämlich die wahre Schönheit ihrer Person. Ich kam von der Arbeit, es war schon dunkel draußen. Meine Kinder sahen fern und meine Frau probierte ein Abendkleid an, welches ich ihr einen Tag zuvor mitgebracht hatte. Es war lang, passte sich ihrer Körperform perfekt an und das Weiß betonte ihre schwarzen Haare perfekt. Ich betrat das Schlafzimmer, umschlang sie mit meinen Armen und küsste ihren Nacken. Sie kicherte so niedlich, als ich das tat. Doch schon kurz darauf, verstummte das Kichern. Kurz nachdem ich ihr ein Taschentuch mit Chloroform vor den Mund hielt. Ich legte sie aufs Bett und holte meine Ausrüstung heraus. Ich begann damit ihr die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Ich hatte so eine Ahnung, dass eine lebendige, zuckende Leinwand schwerer zu bemalen sei. So fing ich an, sie in all ihre Einzelteile zu zerlegen. Dort ein Finger, hier ein Bein...ihre wunderschönen Augen, welche so aussahen als würde sie weinen. Das erste Mal bemerkte ich dort, welches Talent und welche Befriedigung es mir gab ein Künstler zu sein. Ich hörte nicht auf, bis ich ihr Herz in der Hand hielt und es ein letztes Mal schlagen hörte. Sie war eine tolle Leinwand. Hätte sie doch nur sehen können, wie wunderschön sie als mein Kunstwerk war. Ihre Körperteile ergaben ein Herz und zur Krönung legte ich ihr reales Herz in die Mitte, daneben ihren Ringfinger mit unserem Verlobungs- und Ehering. Danach rief ich nach Benjamin. Er erschrak bei dem Anblick seiner Mutter, doch bevor er sich aus der Schockstarre befreien konnte, durchbohrte mein blutiges Küchenmesser seinen Bauch. So viel Blut, so viel Leid und mittendrin ein brillanter Künstler. Zuerst schnitt ich meinem Sohn seine Arme und Beine ab, dann band ich ihn mit einem Seil an den Deckenventilator fest und startete ihn. Das Blut spritze überall hin und die Wände färbten sich rot. Ich genoss es wie das warme Blut auf meine Haut prallte. Das alles hätte ich so gerne weiter mit angesehen, wiederum war da ja noch eine leere Leinwand im Haus. Und so schlich ich mich herunter, setzte mich zu Marie aufs Sofa und wir kuschelten. Na ja, sie schrie und wehrte sich, als sie das Blut sah, aber sie war auf einmal so schnell leise. Ihr Genick war so leicht zu brechen. Marie war etwas Besonderes und daher wollte ich sie würdigen. Ihr Körper war fast perfekt...aber halt nur fast! Daher schnitt ich ihren Bauch auf, so das all ihre Innererien zu sehen waren und auch ihre innere Schönheit zum Vorschein kam. Danach befestigte ich sie an der Wohnzimmerdecke und bewunderte mein Werk. Natürlich fotografierte ich meine Werke, doch da ich mir sicher war, dass es keiner verstehen würde, versteckte ich diese in einem geheimen Kellerraum, der nicht einfach zu finden war. Und damit lag ich richtig, denn niemand hat diese Fotos bis heute gesehen, nicht einmal dein Freund und Helfer die Polizei. Es dauerte 3 Wochen bis sie mich fanden und verhafteten. Vor Gericht gab ich alles zu, es waren ja immerhin meine Kunstwerke und welcher Künstler will nicht für diese bewundert werden. In meiner Selbsthilfegruppe im Gefängnis wurde ich berühmt als der Künstler der Toten. Ich hatte viele Anhänger. Aber ich schweife ab. Nun ist es fast 5 Jahre her und morgen ist meine Strafe zu Ende. Einen letzten Tag muss ich in diesem Dreckloch verbringen, bis sie mich dann entlassen und ich endlich wieder weitermalen kann. Ein bisschen werde ich meinen Zellenblock vermissen, immerhin hatte die Nummer 03 für mich immer die Bedeutung, dass ich daran erinnert werde, wie viele Kunstwerke ich beendet habe. Und es gibt noch so viele leere Leinwände. Doch dieses Mal werde ich klüger vorgehen. Keine Zeugen und keine Beweise. Doch jetzt weißt du von mir. Du weißt von meiner Kunst. Du weißt von meinen Plänen und ich will ja nicht, dass mir irgendjemand dazwischen kommt. Ich bin gespannt darauf, welches Kunstwerk ich aus dir mache. Keiner wird dich wieder erkennen, es wird weh tun und du wirst qualvoll sterben. Doch danach wirst du ein Kunstwerk sein, MEIN Kunstwerk. Ich freue mich darauf deinen Körper mit meinen Messern zu bemalen. Versuch ruhig wegzurennen, ich finde dich überall, kein Mensch, keine Mauer, kein Licht und keine Bettdecke wird dich vor deinem Schicksal beschützten. Hörst du das stumpfe Geräusch, welches so klingt, als würde jemand durchs Haus laufen? Deine Eltern haben dir immer gesagt, es sei dein Herzschlag. Oder die Augen die zum Fenster hereinschauen? Deine Eltern haben gesagt, es sei eine Reflektion. Soll ich dir die Wahrheit sagen? Es ist nicht dein Herzschlag, es sind nie Reflektionen, oder irgendwelche Schatten oder Hirngespinste. Das alles bin ich! Und bald wirst du erblühen wie eine Rose an einem Sommertag. Deine Kleidung wird von Blut durchtränkt sein. Doch bevor ich dir die Spannung nehme, werde ich dich lieber überraschen. Ich werde dich beobachten und irgendwann bin ich dann da und du wirst nichts dagegen tun können... Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod